Many skin care products currently available to consumers are directed primarily to improving the health and/or physical appearance of the skin and/or hair. To provide such benefits, skin care products contains various oily compounds such as emollients and oil-soluble skin actives which usually accompany unpleasant oily or a tacky feel.
Many consumers dislike heavy, oily or greasy feeling compositions and prefer compositions that can provide smooth spreadability and fresh in-use sensory, with smooth silky after-feel. Therefore, while delivery of specific skin actives and compounds that can regulate skin conditions is of course important, consumer acceptance of the sensory aspects such, both prior to and after application, are also important.
Volatile oils such as low viscosity cyclic silicone oils are commonly used in cosmetic compositions for their good cosmetic properties, such as their pleasant feel on contact with the skin due to quick evaporation after they have been applied to skin. However, since skin care compositions contain various non-volatile oils and oil-soluble ingredients, volatility of the volatile oil in final products decreases and the volatile oil does not evaporate quick enough to provide fresh and cool feel on contact with the skin. For example, non-volatile silicones are widely used in skin care products because of their pleasant skin feel qualities as well as their stable oil film formation on the skin which can prevent moisture evaporation from the skin. As the level of non-volatile silicones increases, however, volatility of an oil phase decreases and the product can not provide fresh in-use feeling.
In the meantime, to be most effective, some products must be applied regularly and over an extended period of time. To encourage frequent usage, it is important that the product have a pleasant appearance. For example, a translucent appearance can deliver to consumers pure and light image and still provide rich image.
Based on the foregoing, there is a continuing need to formulate skin care compositions that can provide sensory and aesthetic benefits, especially as related to smooth spreadability and fresh in-use sensory feeling and smooth silky after-feel, optionally being translucent. None of the existing art provides all of the advantages and benefits of the present invention.